


Why Are You So Small?

by Levy_Phantom



Series: Lumark Oneshots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levy_Phantom/pseuds/Levy_Phantom
Summary: Yukhei just didn't get it. Why was Mark Lee so small?Or,Yukhei just loves Mark.





	Why Are You So Small?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on Ao3, so I guess I hope you enjoy. (Just so you guys know, I am nervously laughing)
> 
> Any suggestions leave down below.

Yukhei just didn't get it. Why was Mark Lee so small?

I mean, he **technically** wasn't** that **small, standing at 5"8, but to Yukhei's 6"3 build, he was just so small.

Standing in a line with the rest of the basketball team make Mark look even tinier. In the line was the giant that is Johnny, his other half, Jaehyun, the Chinese transfer, Wong Hendery, the 'it' boy, Kim Jongin and the cluts, Park Chanyeol.

They were practicing for an upcoming game that would get them into the finals against Bighit University. It would be there first time in 15 years to make it into the finals in this school and he was glad he was able to make it this far with his team and of course, his beautiful boyfriend, Mark.

Speaking of Mark, he was currently heading back to the changing rooms and laughing at something Johnny had said. He had a cute smile on his face. _Ugh,_ Yukhei thought, why_ is he so cute?_ He ran to catch up with them. He threw his arms around Mark's neck and Mark didn't seem suprised by the sudden added weight, only smiling more brightly than before.

The team entered the changing rooms and all went separately to their respected lockers. Mark and his were right beside each other, the two deciding that back when they were in the first year of college.

As the others were getting changed, Yukhei couldn't stop himself from staring at Mark. He couldn't help, but stare as Mark pulled his top over his head. He couldn't help, but stare as he ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to push it down. He couldn't help, but stare as Mark pushed his glasses up on his face as his nose scrunched. And, most importantly, he couldn't help, but stare back into Mark's eyes that held the same amount of love Yukhei had in his.

It wasn't really a surprise that Mark had captured the interest of a large amount of both students and professors,_ yes professors. I'm going to kill that fucking freak,_ alike. He was extremely hard working and intelligent getting straight A's in every class. He was almost too kind for his own good, even going out of his way to tutor the football team in the school, so they would have enough points to continue playing. He was a natural social butterfly and as Taeyong says it, "H_e has an aura around him that just screams protect. Oh my God, I think I might have adopted another teenage boy."_

Ignoring all of his personality, _ok wow, Yukhei didn't mean for it to sound that way, _Mark was the definition of beautiful.

He had high cheekbones that were higher than Yukhei's grades, dark brown eyes that you could stare into for days, a cute, little, button nose that was perfect for booping and the cutest little lips that were perfect for kissing,_ and other thin- Oh my God, Yukhei no, bold!! _He also had a rather lean, yet toned body from playing basket ball. Don't even get Yukhei started on his thighs and ass. _Ugh, shit I'm drooling._

But, even though Yukhei loved everything about Mark, _yes even the bad things, I know what you're thinking_, there was one thing in particular that he just loves so much: Mark's **teenie, _tiny_** hands**_._**

I mean they were just so perfect. He had cute little fingers. His hands were on the rather bony side and to top it off, his skin is soft and smelled of that vanilla moisturiser he constantly puts on. They were perfect for holding, perfect for kissing, perfect for running them through Yukhei's hair.

He didn't realize he was holding Mark's hands until he spoke without thinking.

"Mark Lee, you are literally my whole world. You are just so beautiful and it literally hurts because like, I don't know, you just make my heart beat really fast. Why are you so perfect? Like, stop being pretty please, you're hurting me. I can't die yet, I'm too young. I would do anything for you and your tiny hands and I just love you so much".

Okay maybe it was a bit sappy, but it made Mark blush and open his pretty lips in the shape of an "o"._ Worth it._

As the two gravitated towards each other and moved in closer, the mood was broken by a voice.

"Okay as cute as that was, I don't want to see you suddenly make out. Keep that's shit to yourself," Johnny said with an unamused scowl.

"Babe, we literally do the same thing", Jaehyun said, putting a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Yeah but, they're basically our children and we are adults who have to do taxes and shit, it's different".

"Johnny, we are 21 year old broke college students and you literally cried when I told you they were out of baguettes in the bakery".

"Hey! I needed that. I don't know how that guy deepthroated that baguette. I needed it for science. My mama didn't raise no bitch ".

"Please stay away from me and my future kids".

The two began a heated debate about why Johnny should have custody over said kids, the rest of the team adding in their own inputs and Hendery acting as a judge. Yukhei turned towards Mark who was currently watching it all unfold. Yukhei realized their hands were still together, so he gently rubbed his thumb over the back of Mark's palm. Mark's eyes wondered over to him with a softness that made Yukhei's heart beat faster. The two lovers went back to watching the drama before breaking it up as Johnny began to speak in a British accent and say he will dual with Jaehyun, the loser habing to buy the winner 100 chicken nuggets from the nearest McDonald's drive thru.

Ah yes, he could get use to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll take critism cause I ain't an expert. Lmao.


End file.
